The purpose of this research project is to investigate the mechanisms whereby antitumor antibody activates tumor cell membrane transport, DNA synthesis, and growth. Cell membrane antigens will be examined for modulation in the presence of cytostimulatory concentrations of antibody. Animal studies will be performed to assess whether the in vitro selection by antibody for antibody-resistant cell lines is a mechanism of tumor escape.